The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices are increasingly used to provide information to users during physical activities, such as biking, running, hiking, driving, etc. For example, computing devices, such as Global Positioning Service (“GPS”) devices, are used to provide navigation and routing information during performance of activities. In other examples, devices may provide information about the activity itself, such as heart rate information or energy expenditure. In yet another example, a device may provide training information, such as directing a person to bike or run at a particular pace for a given amount of time or distance before switching to a different pace.
In various scenarios, the information provided by these devices may be presented to users in different ways. For example, many devices, such as GPS devices, running watches, bike computers, smartphones, etc. may have a screen on which information may be presented visually. In other examples, information may be presented audibly, such as through attached or wireless headphones. In yet another example, the devices may interface with a separate visual presentation device. For example, a visual display may be attached to a user's helmet or glasses to allow the user a head-mounted mode of viewing information. In some scenarios, a bike computer, or other devices providing information about a physical activity, may interface with such a visual display to provide visual information.